Summer Shudder
by hellokittygirrXpwincess
Summary: first time writting Zutara fanfic,rated m for later lemons, nice reviews accepted:
1. Scream through dreams

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters from ATLA, nor places, things, but I do however own the plot. I DO NOT own the titles of the chp. They are some parts of lyrics made by Blaqk Audio , if you do not know them please check em' out! This is my first ATLA fanfic so please be nice to this story. Nice reviews will be accepted.**

Chp. #1: ││Scream through Dreams││

"When is this gonna stop?," Aang seemed to get enough of the exercises Prince Zuko seemed to demand of him.

"Stop fussing about it and start fire bending like you mean it!"

They were both sweating uncontrollably and were doing this from the start.

Practicing fire bending wasn't the ideal past time for Aang.

He didn't want to master it, the whole world wanted him to.

It was fair enough.

"I expect more of you Aang!," yelled Zuko, as he tried to push Aang to make more flame.

"Im trying , Zuko!"

"**Well do it! Like the whole world depended on it!**,"

_The whole world does depend on it._

Finally, from all the sweat and tears ( little ones) Aang made, Zuko finally stopped his fire bending.

"Aang, that's enough for today…"

Suddenly, Aang's fire slowed down into smoke, then faded into thin air.

"So, whaddaya think?," Aang asked as he playfully elbowed Zuko.

Zuko shrugged, "Well, you can do better Aang and you know it."

Aang's big wide eyes suddenly shrank as his hopes went down.

"Aang! Don't worry , you can do it! I know you can!," yelled Katara, sitting on the stairs.

Ember Island seemed to work its magic very well, or so it did for Zuko.

He stared at katara like if she was the last woman seen in the entire world.

He secretly stripped her naked with his eyes, but never seemed to do the real thing.

Or else he would have to face a very angry airbender and a very mad sarcastic, meat lover.

Her azule eyes, her long- wait length hair, her comforting smile…. These thoughts weren't adequate for a soon- to- be firelord.

Especially since he had no intentions in making any of them his own mortal enemies.

He used to _hate _katara for getting in his way into capturing the avatar.

He wanted it his way.

He _always _had it his way.

But just four things weren't gonna happen for him:

His father seemed to hate him, so his love and acceptance for Zuko were gone.

His loving mother, Princess Ursa, also gone.

His uncle Iroh, also another person on this list of his.

Even as impossible as it seemed like, even if it hurt Aang, even if it hurt Sokka, Katara was on this list.

Yes, the fourth one was some- what obvious but not confirmed.

Zuko didn't want to believe it himself either.

_Why Katara?_

She was almost like a little sister to him.

Considering the fact that his sister was a total, hateful, psychopathic being.

Her thirst for power, honor, and fear were far beyond his. Maybe that was it.

Maybe its not a crush.

Maybe he also longs for a little sister to love.

But thinking of katara in another way isn't the brotherly-sister affection, he had in mind.

It was different.

It was strong.

Nothing Sokka could ever dream about.

Not even Aang, who had Katara in mind for the past year.

Aang seemed to walk up to Katara as she hugged him for his never-ending effort.

All Zuko could do is stare at them.

Not blinking at all.

_I wish I was the avatar right now…_

Katara walked with Aang into the palace giggling and hugging Aang.

Zuko was totally jelouse.

Ever since Zuko started teaching Aang how to fire bend, it seemed as if Aang was actually getting it.

But when Katara got in the picture, his attention span became low, his fire bending got worse.

Zuko thought it was very clever of Aang to use fire bending's excruciating practices as an excuse to get closer to katara.

Zuko's fire bending became better when this happened.

But it was normal for him not to show these feelings to anyone.

No matter how obvious it really was to everyone.

He was still standing there, daydreaming until he felt a punch.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Toph giggled,"Whatcha' thinkin about _Zuzu?_"

Sparks in his head incinerated his fit of anger.

"Don't call me like that! I hate it!"

"Sorry…._geesh,_ Twinkletoes doesn't mind if I call him by his nickname, and you have to admit, its worse than yours."

_Yet again its not that bad…_

"I still don't like the sound of it!"

"Fine… umm Sokka and Suki need help, and they wanted you help them."

"Umm ill go, just give me a minute, ill be right there."

"That's fine, ill go tell them zuzu."

Zuko was just about to sit until he heard that nickname again and burst out with anger, "**Dont call me like that!**", he yelled.

"Ok fire lord, don't get so defensive….,"She said as she walked away.

He sighed.

All he wanted now was some peace and quiet, enough for him to think.

He stared at the ground as his longish , black hair clung to his face.

Sweat was running down the edges of his face, all over his scar on his left eye.

"_So this is your girlfriend, no wonder she left, shes too pretty for you…"_June the bounty hunter's voice stung as he balled up his fists.

It was because of that scar, on his left eye that caused all of these fears, those doubts.

It was the reason why he didn't try to go out with other girls, why he was afraid of rejection.

Why he was afraid of Katara.

Yes, he had a relationship with Mai, but he always felt that there was another person out there for him.

Mai seemed right for him, but not good.

Not perfect.

Katara on the other hand, she was perfect.

Young, but perfect.

He was willing to even wait for her, now that Zuko and Mai don't have anything anymore.

He felt a towel suddenly fall around his neck.

He turned around to see who it was and threw fire from his fist onto what seemed like Katara.

His eyes grew wide as he stopped and stood up.

Luckily, Katara ducked the attack.

"Im sorry Katara, I didn't mean to attack you, are you ok?"

"Im fine, don't worry about it, it was an accident," she said as she sat down the stairs.

"But I was almost going to burn you-"

"Im **fine **Zuko, just forget about it," She said as she patted the ground, a sign for Zuko to sit down next to her.

_Oh Aang, you must be rolling on the ground out of agony right now, arnt ya'?_

A little evil smile appeared on his face.

"What was that for, Zuko?," Katara's voice startled him.

"Nothing…"

She sighed, "Hmmm…. Sounds pretty suspicious to me though."

"Huh?"

"Are you _always _day dreaming? You seem very focused when you train Aang."

_It might be because im nervous when youre around…_

"Cant I ever take a break from reality for once?," He said, flirting.

Katara chuckled," Great, another Sokka. Just what team avatar needed."

_What? I __**don't **__want to be another brother to you…_

He sighed.

"What's wrong Zuko?"

_You really want to know what's wrong? Its us not happening, that's what's wrong…_

"Nothing, nothing's wrong."

She sighed too.

"It seems like ill never get to know you well, just like the time we were trapped in the 'Crystal Catacombs'," Katara mumbled under her breath.

Zuko heard, as his heat was beating fast, when he heard the word "we", come out of Katara's lips.

That was new.

Katara was about to leave until Zuko grasped her wrist.

"Wait! Katara!"

She turned around, sort of blushing.

She sat down again, eagerly waiting for Zuko to speak.

_This is it, ill tell her!_

He was just thinking of the right words to say, only it was hard for him to think, Katara's eyes were amazingly _beautiful _and _mezmorizing._

They've mustve sat there for more than a minute, starring into each other's eyes.

"Umm…Zuko? What is it?"

He saw how cute and adorable she looked , especially when she was shy as the faint shade of pink, flourished on her cheeks.

She was melting his insides by her sudden shyness.

"Zuko?"

He was leaning towards her.

"Umm…what's…. going….on?"

Her eyes were slowly closing as Zuko carefully and gently cupped his hands around her face, then gently brushed his lips against hers.

His heart beat accelerating each second the warmth of their lips fused together.

He could feel her get nervous under his touch.

After awhile, Katara's hands wrapped around Zuko's neck.

Her lips, gently colliding on his as minutes passed.

Katara pulled away, not believing what had just happened.

Zuko's eyes were wide opened.

Even he couldn't believe what he did.

"Katara! Zuko! How's the weather over there?" Sokka's voice startled them.

"Nothing's going on!" Katara yelled as she covered her mouth with both hands and left.

"Katara! Wait!,"Zuko yelled.

Sokka walked up towards Zuko, "So are you gonna help us or not?"

Zuko starred at Sokka.

It looked like as if Sokka didn't see anything.

"So… don't just sit there all speechless, c'mon fire lord, lets go inside and have a little conversation."

Zuko stood up, and sighed.

He walked inside the palace with Sokka ahead of him.

_Did he see me kissing Katara? That's it! Hes gonna kill me with his boomerang._

"Umm…also, I think you should wear a shirt, youre **not **fire bending right now."

"Oh, sorry…,"Zuko said as he scratched the back of his head.

_Why Katara?_


	2. Such a beauttiful mess

**Like I said, I ****DO NOT ****own ATLA and or their places, people, or things.**

**I do however, own this plot. I would like to thank LadyGhost92 for being my first and only review! Thank you, it means a lot to me. Other than that, if its not what you want to read and if its not what you expected, im so sorry to disappoint you, but that's how life is. Take it or leave it! This story isn't going to go all exactly the way the actual cartoon goes, but it will still have some of the purposes. Yes, this is strictly Zutara fanfic, and I must remind you that this is my first Zutara fanfic, so if its sucky you know why. Some of the characters may not have the same characteristics, but I will try my best for them to stay the same. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors, im NOT perfect, and its not like no one ever makes those types of mistakes. Nice reviews always accepted, and message me for any ideas you can help provide. Thanks.**

Chap.#2:││Such a beautiful mess││

"Toph, I cant believe youre really saying this!" Suki's laughter was amazingly loud enough for anyone out in the hallway to hear.

Katara raced inside the room where Toph and Suki were in.

As soon as they saw her, they stood quiet.

"What happened, Katara?," Toph asked as she sat on her bed.

Katara was still wide- eyed.

"Yeah Katara, you look a little pale, what happened?"

Katara ignored the question, "Suki, aren't you supposed to be with Sokka?"

"Yeah, but Sokka and Zuko are having a privet conversation."

Katara jumped a little.

_What are they talking about?_

"Katara, you haven't answered our question, what happened?"

"Umm, nothing happened Toph. Where's Aang?"

Suki frowned, "He's in the 'Spirit World', whatever that means…"

Katara sighed with relief.

"Soooo…Katara, how about if we make a campfire on the beach? Only us girls, what do you say?," Toph asked.

"Umm , sure, that would be nice."

"YAY! Its only gonna be us! We _need _time together, you know? Without the guys." Suki got happy with the thought.

"Yeah, but wait until Sokka butts in, then all the rest are gonna start bugging us, and its gonna suck!,"Toph said as she cracked her knuckles.

"So then, when are we gonna do it?Its going to get dark later on, and we cant sleep outside, you know how mad Sokka is gonna get." Katara said.

"Umm…more like Zuko, his family owns this estate, so if we don't go in before its midnight, then they'll _really _look for us." Suki said as she bit her lip.

"Youre right, just wait another hour, then we'll go outside, its almost night.", Toph said as she went out of the room.

Suki sat down on a chair.

"Katara, Toph and I were thinking about something, its about someone that has a crush on you, Katara."

Katara gulped.

_Please don't remind Sokka about this! He'll get so mad at me…_

"You wanna know who it is?" Suki smiled.

"uh… I really don't want"-

"I think itsAang!," She yelled it out.

_What?_

"Aang? What makes you say that?"

"I overheard him talking to himself in his sleep."

"What? You _cant _be serious. Really?"

"Umm…yes deary, why do you ask? Oh! You like him, don't you? Awh…how cute! Wait a minute, isn't he younger than you?"

Katara sighed.

She didn't know what to say anymore.

"Yeah, well age doesn't matter anyway, it still looks good with the girl being older than the guy! Ive seen you two flirting!"

"Sukki, I don't like him that way, anything you've seen or heard, you must've taken it the wrong way. I don't think of Aang like that."

Suki was confused.

"What?Oh, it's the age thing isn't it?"

"**NO!** Aang is a great guy, and im sure if he finds the right girl for him, he'll be ok, but I don't like him that way. Besides, im not interested in anybody."

Suki had a very sly smile, of course, a non-believer.

"Hmm, I was pretty sure it was Aang, ha! Its kinda funny isn't it? Poor Aang, oh well."

"Yeah, I guess…"

It turned into night and the girls decided to go out into the beach.

They made a fire and relaxed on the sand.

"The sand is great for your feet, it makes them soft too!" Toph seemed to be in her own world.

Suki was sitting on a rock.

Katara was laying on the sand, looking at the night sky.

Toph was throwing rocks out into the water.

"You know, I should've brought Sokka. His stomach's soft, it feels just like a pillow…"

Toph laughed at what Suki said.

Suki pouted, "What? Its true!"

"Might as well bring Appa for that!," Toph said laughing.

"I think it's better, _this _is better, without the boys. Think of it. Guys take up so much space…" Katara said, as Toph and Suki looked at her confused.

Just when Suki was about to say anything, someone interrupted them.

"Oh boy, you have issues,"Sokka said as he sat down next to Suki.

The girls got startled.

Aang came by with Zuko.

Once Zuko came into Katara's view, she looked away madly blushing, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Zuko looked down , he was upset.

Aang sat down next to Katara which was still laying on her back.

Zuko sat down in the middle of the two couples while Toph was still wading in the water.

"Well there goes our girl's night out, We should've gone Down town, I told you suki!," Toph said.

"Well, _excuse me! _No one told us you girls were having the night to yourselves," Sokka seemed to be pretty mad.

It freaked Katara out.

"_**Geesh**_ Sokka, this isn't you, what happened?" Toph asked.

Everyone stood quiet, looking at each other.

Sokka eventually answered, "My head hurts from all the talking I had to do, _right Zuko?_"

Everyone turned to Zuko, while Katara's back faced everyone.

"Katara, are you ok? Do you need anything to eat? Drink?," Thanks to Aang, all the attention went to Katara.

She stood quiet. Closing her eyes tightly shut.

_This is all just a nightmare, this is all __**just **__a nightmare, this is all __**just a-**_

"Yeah Katara, I think your _boyfriend _should be asking you this, **not **Aang,"Sokka replied.

Everyone gasped.

Even Toph, who couldn't see how this drama took affect.

Katara froze.

_What did he tell my brother?i just hope it isn't what he saw. I hope Sokka didn't see us…_

"You guys knew I like her?" Aang yelled.

Another gasp came out. Thanks to Aang, now everyone knew this confession.

"Well, I did, I mean, what other boyfriend would she have? Momo? Appa? Are you talking about them?"

"Suki! NO! honey, not them, theyre animals, who else would my sister be with? I ment Zuko!," Sokka said, angrily.

That was it!

Katara stood up, angry and fed up, "You know _what?_"

Everyone stared at her.

Zuko looked embarrassed, as he blushed.

Katara refused to say anything.

She kicked sand, it caught in Aang's eyes, as he flinched with pain.

Katara didn't care, it wasn't her in that moment.

She started walking towards the palace.

Everyone went to Aang's rescue, they were afraid of Katara in that instant.

It wasn't her at all.

She got to her room and onto her bed.

She sobbed uncontrollably.

_Why do I have to deny it?_

Her eyes got all watery and red.

The tears stung in her eyes, a sign that she cried a lot.

It seemed like an hour until she heard someone come in her room.

The stranger sat down next to her.

Later on, she felt the pleasant warmth of the stranger's hand on the middle of her back, trying to soothe her.

She knew who it was.

"Katara, im sorry," Zuko's soft whisper gave her the chills.

She turned around to face him.

"Zuko, did you tell him?"

"Tell who, what?"

Little sparks of anger came back to her head.

"You know what im talking about Zuko! Don't act stupid!"

Ouch!

He deserved that.

"I told Sokka because he saw us, you know… kiss."

She looked at him in disbelief, but looked down at her pillow sobbing again.

"You cant even say it, maybe because youre disgusted by kissing me, face it, you hate me!"

Zuko sighed, knowing who he was dealing with since the beginning.

"No Katara, why would I be disgusted by you? Why would I hate you?"

She turned around again,"Because im a water _peasant! _And because youre the Fire nation prince!"

"I **Don't **hate you Katara, and im **not **disgusted by you… if anything, you should be disgusted by me," He said sadly.

Katara noticed sadness tracing his words, she wish she would be brave enough to tell him her feelings towards him. She wished.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"What?"

"You heard me, why?"

The feeling was coming again, there was no turning back, Katara felt rejection near by and she didn't want to look like a fool.

"Because…. I .. wanted to… because I…. I like you …a lot…", Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing, all at the same time. He looked so cute, so tiny, just like a child when he said it, as he looked down, blushing uncontrollably.

This was **not him.**

"Even if what you said were to be true, this **cant **be happening, I don't want to be the other one."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what im talking about!"

He stared at her confused.

"I ment by Mai. Arent you still with her?"

"Mai? No, we ended , just when I went to go find you guys, is that what you wanted to know?"

Katara's eyes were shinning more than ever.

"You two, _ended?_"

He chuckled, "yeah, we did, its no more."

His hand reached on to her cheek as Katara closed her eyes shut, a tear escaped as she felt Zuko's warm breath against her neck.

_Don't trick me, please not now… but I wanna be your fool…. I wanna be yours…_

"Katara, the only person I really want, is you."

He faced her and faintly smiled as she rapidly pushed her lips against his.

He closed his eyes as the kiss got deeper.

Her tiny arms wrapped around his neck as his were tightly wrapped around her waist.

A small groan escaped his lips as Katara's tongue pressed firmly against Zuko's bottom lip.

It was something Zuko had always longed for.

Water and Fire were a really bad mixture, but it couldn't hurt, not this time.

Steam was still a mixture, but it still wasn't that bad.

He couldn't stop.

Katara made it impossible for him to stop.

He couldn't contain himself, he needed more than just her teasing.

Zuko was once the enemy, but now, he was one of them.

This was a different feeling, and he was being sincere to it.

He wanst the strong, don't-want-to-put-up-with-your-bullshit, stubborn, ruthless guy.

Not around Katara.

He was weak, gentle, harmless, caring person even he didn't know existed inside of him.

He never knew of such a thing, But maybe, this was what he got from his mother.

A little moan escaped Katara's throat as her tongue touched his.

His hand, gently going down the small of her back, he gently moved his lips down her neck, and onto her collarbone.

She pressed her hips closely towards Zuko's hips, slowly grinding her womanhood against his privet area, making him groan out of satisfaction.

"Youre…such….a…tease…Katara," He said as Katara was taking big grasps of air. She smiled faintly as she began to grind harder, tighter, and slower, making a slight bulge in his pants.

He was breathing harder, and moaned in her mouth.

"umm….nice to know that youre very busy with things katara…" Toph's voice rang throughout the room.

Zuko and Katara stopped and looked wide-eyed at Toph, which was laughing so hard.

They both felt a sudden warmth on their cheeks as they got embarrassed by what happened.

"Have you ever heard of knocking Toph?," Zuko was back to his old self again.

"This isn't your room Sifuhotman, besides, Katara has the say in this!," Toph snapped.

Zuko sighed heavily, as he got off the bed and walked over to the door as he glared at Toph.

"Yeah, I know, I killed the moment. Poor Zuzu."

He growled as he got out of the room and into the hallway.

Katara cleared her throat as she fixed her hair.

"Umm.. come in Toph, im sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't worry, im just glad I don't get to see any of it."

Toph sat right next to katara.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Uh… Katara, I know this might bother you, but you know me. You know I get straight to the darn point."

Katara was getting nervous.

"Ummm…. Ok? Where does this all lead?"

"It's a yes, or no question."

"Ok."

"You and Zuko, its something, isn't it?"

_Fuck! What should I tell her?_

"Is it or not?"

"I…I don't think so."

Toph laughed.

"Katara, youre seriously forgetting one thing, you know I can tell whether its true or not, and that my friend, is a lie."

"No its not! Toph, people make mis"-

"Don't come with that bullshit sugar queen, Its obvious, everyone can see it, well you know, I can feel it."

Katara sighed.

There was **no way **, absolutely no way of denying it now.

"Fine Toph, im sorry for lying, I do have something for Zuko, but were not _anything._"

"I knew it! You and Zuzu, how _cute._ But you do know Sokka is gonna keep an eye on you two love birds, right?"

"I know, but its not like"-

"Ahem, almost Katara, until I interrupted your little secret," She chukled.

"Toph! **stop being mean!"**

"Im not, im just saying, oh, and Katara?"

"What?"

"Don't break Aang's heart. Think about him as well. I mean, think about your two

Options clearly, you never know if it backfires at you."

Toph was about to leave until Katara spoke, "Toph?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't tell anybody, _please?_"

"About what? I don't know what youre saying sweetie," She said as she smiled.

Katara understood her very well.

"Thanks Toph."

"No prob, sugarqueen."


	3. Like kiss or kill

**Disclaimer: you guys pretty much know the drill: I do NOT own any characters, places, things or anything from ATLA, if it were, Zutara would be the purpose next to the one with Aang being the avatar and all. Thanks to Ninjaducksquad47, thank you for the nice review, I am glad that you like it and I hope it doesn't get too boring. Like I said, I love the reviews so please don't hesitate to write something you want to say, as long as it's nice or motivational, if its not, and youre only to try to ridicule my story and make me look bad, then why even try to read this in the first place. I would also love to tell other people out there that have posted stories and have gotten people hating on them, don't worry, they just want to make others feel bad about themselves in order to feel good about themselves, I would want at least more people to post positive feed-back to others who are trying very hard to post stories or write them up. Always think about the authors, they work hard in order to please the audience, that's why we are all here, sharing our imagination to others, other than that, thank you for reading and please review! It makes me happy to know others read my stuff, and it motivates , me. Im sure id return the same positive feed back to you.**

Chp. # 3: ││Like kiss or kill ││

The next day, Aang woke up and went into the courtyard to find Zuko waiting for him.

"Hey Zuko! Im up, lets do more training."

"Sure… lets start with a breathing exercise."

He started by expanding his right arm straight, his left covered his right arm, and slowly went the opposite direction.

It looked as if Zuko were redirecting lightning. He was breathing in, and out, in and out, slowly taking his time.

Zuko looked focused, yet again, he always did.

Aang made the same movements over and over again.

Suddenly, it became hard for him. He was struggling with his breathing and hand movements, as he tried balancing and flexing himself.

"Youre not breathing, you have to breath in order to do this, its practice, it will do you good."

"Sorry Zuko, im just a little out of it."

Zuko stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was trying to be patient with Aang, but being the person that he is, it wasn't for long.

"Aang, you have to concentrate, how are you going to defeat my father?"

Aang frowned as he looked down,"I know, im just…im not focusing well."

"Aang, you have to put those thoughts aside, if you want to defeat the fire lord, you _**have to focus!**_"

Zuko was already getting irritated by Aang's thoughts.

Aang seemed scared and not ready to think about defeating the fire-lord.

"Look, Aang, everyone in here are all nervous. I know that youre not taking this all lightly, but you do have to focus in what you have to do."

"Zuko, you don't understand," Aang said as he turned his back on Zuko.

This only infuriated the banished prince _more_, as he threw fire almost close by to Aang, which made him turn around and face him.

"What are you doing Zuko? Are you NUTS?"

Aang gritted his teeth and balled up his fist, "Zuko, you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand Aang?"

"You don't understand the constant pressure everyone is putting me through!"

"I do understand, but you have to strictly focus on your work! We all have it!"

"_Pshhh, yeah right."_

"What was it? What did you say?"

"Its easy for _you _to say, all you ever get to do is teach me, get mad and then you get a girl by your side."

Zuko looked like Aang slapped him right on the face.

"What? Aang, what are you hinting at?"

"I meant you stole the girl that I **love**, isn't that enough to take in?"

"Aang, were not talking about that! We have an actual problem and its **not **about girls!"

"Yeah? Well, maybe you took the one thing that comforts me, and that's Katara! And I don't even know why you want her, you have Mai, why don't you stick with her?," he said as he crossed his arms.

Zuko exhaled very slowly as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his face, he pinched the ridge of his nose.

"What? Is it the guilt Zuko? Huh? Is that it?"

"Aang, _please, _I don't want to lose my temper by your silly little theories…"

"Theories? Ha! I know for a fact that Katara is head over heels for you, and you know I love her, youre doing this to get to me!"

"Doing _what, _Aang? I know if we don't practice"-

"No Zuko, I just… I need a sec. I need to think this over…"

"**Think **_**what?**_," Zuko yelled.

Aang left, without a word to say.

Zuko let his gaze fall down as he sighed very low.

Everyone needed a time out.

Ember Island was indeed, working its magic….


	4. I heard you cry, in my distance

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT **** own ATLA and or places, people, things, you know the rest. Ok. First of all I would like to thank Katara Water tribe, Zutara4ever, and brianne19 for all your reviews and advice, thank you all soooo much! Your reviews mean a lot to me, they make me very happy! And like I said, I would want other people writing and posting their stories up to feel good about themselves and their creations. So yeah, nice reviews always accepted and any ideas for the story are also considered but would have to change my story, I write it down on my notebook, and then I type it down. Other than that, thank you all who read my stuff. If you read and liked, please don't hesitate to review, it means a lot.**

Chp. #4: ││I heard you cry, in my distance││

"_Sooooo…._Zuko, what were you doing earlier? Doing your _Jerk bending_?," Sokka asked as he sat down on a red couch across from Zuko.

Zuko glared at Sokka, "Yeah, _fire bending._"

"Katara wasn't there by any chance, _was she?_"

Zuko cleared his throat, "Umm, no. I haven't seen her all day."

_I hope he doesn't think wrong…Where is she? I hope she's not with Aang!_

They were silent for a minute.

It was very awkward for both of them.

Of course, Sokka broke the ice, "So…. You like my sister?"

Zuko quickly turned to him, wide-eyed, open mouth, slightly blushing, "What?"

"Do you like Katara?"

"Umm…I…_well_… you see…"

Sokka raised his hand straight to Zuko's face as he closed his eyes, "Yeah, umm, no need to deny it, I _won't _hurt you, I don't have my boomerang with me, so you're lucky my friend."

Zuko looked confused.

_Well, he's never called me a "friend"; maybe it's a start…_

Sokka looked at him, "_**Well**_?"

"Umm, Sokka, I'm going to be honest with you, Yes, I like your sister, a lot."

Zuko some-what flinched, ready to receive what was about to come.

Only to hear Sokka's laughter.

Zuko opened his eyes to see Sokka laughing almost to tears, his eyes squinting, his mouth opened, laughter coming out, arms and hands on his stomach.

Zuko sat there, motionless, only looking at Sokka as if he were joking around.

"Sorry Sifu Hotman, it's just, it's so funny. I mean, here you are, 'Good lookin' for girls in your nation and everywhere else, all princely and ruthless and all, turns out you like a '_water peasant' _like my sister?" Sokka began to laugh louder.

Zuko stared at Sokka, annoyed the fuck out.

"Are you finished?"Zuko asked.

Sokka stopped and looked at him, "So you do?"

"Umm, yeah, I already told you-

Sokka interrupted Zuko with his laughter.

"You know what Sokka? I'm just gonna go-

"No! Wait." Sokka was looking at Zuko seriously now.

Zuko sat back down.

"Zuko, if you don't mind, I think since you have these certain feelings for my sister, we should have a man-to-man talk."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Just wait for it…he'll laugh in any second now…_

Sokka looked serious, as he faintly smiled at Zuko, which was awkward yet brotherly.

"I don't believe this…," Zuko mumbled.

"What? You think im joking?"Sokka asked.

"Well, what can I expect?"

"Zuko, I've never talked to Aang this way, considering the fact that Aang has loved Katara since we found him, I always thought that a relationship between Aang and my sister was out of the question. But since I thought Katara actually had those feelings for him, I didn't want to mess with her, it's her life, as long as Aang doesn't do anything that will make me hurt him. But now , I see that her feelings for Aang is the type of affection she has for me, you see? Brotherly- sister love. But when you tagged along, her feelings changed instead of against you, for you. The way she looks at you is the way my mother used to look at my father and vice versa, the way I look at Suki and she gives the same look at me in return. I think it might be more than just 'like' Zuko. But I understand that once you go back home, someone is waiting for you. Mai. Even if you say you broke up with her, she's still waiting for you. Aang wont give up on Katara, and Katara is old enough to get married, she's almost fifteen, and you? You're like what? Seventeen? Yeah well, in the water tribe, Katara should be already married. But like I said, Aang will keep trying."

"Are you hinting at something?"

Sokka took a deep breath, "Zuko, im sorry if im assuming things, but do you have more than just 'like' feelings?"

Zuko looked puzzled, "What?"

Sokka sighed, "Do you love Katara?"

Without thinking, Zuko replied slightly blushing , "Yes, I do, I love her."

Sokka gasped. He then, knew Zuko was saying the truth, he felt how sincere his feelings were.

"Zuko, please, don't hurt my sister. She looks like she loves you too, but I mean, in the end, who's gonna be with you?"

Zuko hesitated with himself.

Katara—Water tribe

Mai—Fire nation

Katara's father would kill Zuko for trying to be with Katara, which would seem impossible.

He's fire, she's water.

_Can't be together._

Mai, was his ex-girlfriend. It was true that she was gonna wait for him, but her dad will also kill him for not being with Mai.

Mai was fire, he's fire, it goes perfect!

No!

Still some-what different.

Mai had no expression what-so-ever! She was numb to everything.

Mai was a really good friend to him, but Katara seemed perfect for him.

She was different, an opposite, his opposite.

Katara seemed to complete him.

If he really loved Katara, he would stay with her and try to make things happen.

It was definite.

Zuko wants to be with Katara, he _needs _her.

"Sokka, I appreciate what you're telling me, im happy that we can talk like this."

Sokka faintly smiled, "No Zuko, I thank you for trying to make things work between all of us, and the fact that you were being sincere to me. Just **don't **hurt Katara, and think about your options. I would really love to have you as a brother."

Sokka gave his arm to Zuko, Zuko was surprised, but happy to finally talk to Sokka and being able to be honest about his feelings towards Katara, and gave his arm in alliance with Sokka's.

_It was the way men in the Water Tribe, shook hands…_


	5. Like Choir cut

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own ATLA and or, places, people, things, but I do however, own the pointless plot. Ok, I would like to thank Zutara4evr and TaylorCatherine, for reading my story even though it's my first Zutara fanfic, so it's kind of boring, so yeah, I would also like to remind people that if you guys read this, don't hesitate to review, please it means a lot to me and it tells me how I'm doing my job, I LOVE to write stories and it really makes me happy to know that others enjoy reading my stuff, so please, don't hesitate to review at least a little comment, just as long as it's not offensive or anything like that, because if you don't like my story, then why even bother to read it? But to those who aren't mean, please, like I said, review anything, even if it's a suggestion about what I should do in the next chapter, I'm pretty sure I would do the same for your story. Oh, and one last thing, I don't really know the plot to this, so in case you were wondering, I don't really have a plot, but I know where I want this to lead. Thank you all.**

Chap.# 5: │ │ Like Choir cut│ │

"Sokka! Where were you?", Suki yelled as she saw Sokka close the door behind him.

His eyes glowed as he saw the love of his life smile as she jumped out of bed, and jumped on him.

He grabbed her as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Sokka chuckled, "I was having an interesting talk with someone."

"Who is this _someone_?," Suki asked suspiciously, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at her, "No one important Suki."

Suki pouted and crossed her arms. She looked so cute, just like a child.

It made Sokka's insides melt.

"Awh, c'mon Sokka! Spill the beans, don't be such an ass!"

Sokka walked over to the window and let the red, fire nation curtain fall.

He began to take off his shirt as he threw it on the ground, "I can't tell you Suki, it's between men."

Suki's eyes widened, "Did you just come out of the closet?"

Sokka almost chocked, "What? No! Not that way Suki, you know I love boobies!"

Suki laughed, "_Man boobs…"_

"No! I **love **girl boobies!"

Suki gasped, "What?"

"No suki! I only love yours!"

She laughed as she hugged him by the waist. Sokka lifted her chin up as he smiled faintly at her, his lips captured hers softly.

He pulled away, "Suki, Don't hug me like that, I feel like a girl when you do that to me."

She giggled, making Sokka fall deeper for her even more, each second.

"Well, you do scream like a girl…"

"Hey! That's _only _when I find out that we don't have any meat left!"

"_Yeah right, _when you need someone to help you, you yell like a girl!"

"When was this Suki?"

"Ha! Almost all the time."

"_Is not!_"

"_Is too!_"

"**Not**!"

"**Is**!"

"**NO!**"

"**Yes!**"

"_Suki?"_

"_Damsel in distress?_"

"Oh,man!"

Suki giggled, "Sokka, you do realize those are all the reasons why I love you, right?"

Sokka's smile returned as Suki kissed his lips.

"Yeah Suki, and every time you come to my rescue, I fall in love with you all over again, always will."

"Awh! _Sweetie!_," That done it! Suki pulled Sokka close to her again and kissed him.

Their kiss deepened as Sokka pushed his tongue inside Suki's mouth. Their tongues danced as their lips moved against each other, making it harder to breath from all the friction.

Suki pulled away, remembering the purpose she had intended.

"Sokka, seriously, who were you talking to?"

Sokka sighed, "Suki? I wasn't going to tell you, but if you insist, I might as well say it. I must say though, that's a pretty sneaky way to get away with this!"

"What do you mean Sokka?," Suki decided to play coy with him, knowing what it would do to him.

"See! There you go again, you're lucky you're a woman, you get to use your _'Womanly Treasures' _to get what you want."

"Sokka, you seem to like them…" She said as she played with a loose strand of hair, coiling it up and down.

'_Yay! Four points for Suki, boomerang boy,zero!'_

Sokka laid down on the bed, as Suki sat down next to him.

As she sat down on the bed, Sokka turned around to avoid from telling Suki.

"Sokka?"

Sokka decided to close his eyes to pretend that he was falling asleep.

"Sokka, if you think that you're gonna get out of this, you're completely wrong…"

Still silent.

"Sokka?Sokka! Answer me! I know you're not asleep yet!"

Even worse, he began "snoring".

"Sokka, I know perfectly how you snore when you're asleep, you're just exaggerating your snores!"

Sokka turned around almost instantly and faced Suki in amazement.

"_**What?**_ _You can tell my snores?_"

Suki smiled, "Sokka, honey, now that you're awake, tell me. Who were you talking to?"

"Awh! _Suki?_Can you wait for tomorrow?"

Suki pouted, "Please Sokka, I won't tell!"

Sokka raised his left eyebrow, "Scout's honor?"

Suki held her hand halfway up and gave Sokka one of her brilliant smiles, "Scout's honor, Sokka."

He sighed lowly, "Fine, but if I hear about it from anybody else-

"What? You'll do What?," Suki said, looking like she was about to strike boomerang boy.

He flinched, "Nothing Suki, I ... I was just-

"I'll really make you scream like a girl, if you _**ever **_hit me!"

"Why would I ever hit you? I wouldn't want to hurt you, I was gonna say that you would have to go get me some meat for the next three whole months… that's mainly all honey…."

She smiled, "Ok, what's up?"

"The sky Suki, the sk- Ow!", Sokka tried to act smart but Suki hit him on the head.

"No Sokka, I meant, who was the other guy you were talking to, and the first thing that's up is the ceiling dummy, not the sky."

Sokka rubbed his head, "Fine Suki, I was talking to…Zuko."

"About?"

"_Suki_?"

"**Tell me Sokka! I want to know**,"

"Fine woman! Only cause I love you!," He said as Suki smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before continuing, "We were talking about…Katara."

She gasped, "Oooooh! I want to know…"

"Suki you're really killing me! And were not even married!"

Suki frowned, then glared at him.

"I'm just playing Suki, you know I love you…"

Suki hugged him and lightly kissed his lips, "So, what about Katara?"

"I asked him if he had a crush on my sister."

Suki gasped.

"I know, right? I thought it was only Aang that I had to worry about, jet got out of the way, permanently, Haru, well, he's not here, so now Zuko? This is weird, But I think Zuko would be really good for her."

"What?"

"I know I'm supposed to prevent it, but if my sister really feels stuff for him and he does too, I'll be ok with it, as long as he doesn't touch her or anything like that."

"Well, suppose she does like him back, and if they want to be together, how are they if you won't at least let them hold hands or something?"

"Katara is my sister; therefore, I **will not **let her get touched by anyone…_**anyone**_, not even Zuko!"

"_Yeah? _Why is that?"

"Cause, she's about to be a woman, and she's my little sister! I don't think Zuko would like it if I hit on his sister…," Sokka flinched as he realized what he had said.

"Not that I would ever do such a thing like that Suki, you're the only one for me." He said as she smiled.

"What did Zuko say?"

"He said it was more than just like."

Suki smiled knowing what that meant.

"That's really not so surprising; I kinda figured something like that would end up happening between those two."

Sokka looked surprised, "What? So you knew all along?"

"Well, not exactly, I would just see how uncomfortable they were in encounters, they blush and stutter a lot around each other."

"Yeah, I'll have to admit, I see it too."

"So, where does all this lead to?"

"I told him if my sister were to ever be with him, that she's already in a marrying age."

"So what? You're willing to give her off to Zuko if they both love each other? Doesn't Zuko already have a girl friend?"

"Umm yeah, well not exactly, they broke up."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make anything any better, your people hate the fire nation, and with this, it would be hell, were berly trying to get out of this war, just to get into another one?"

"I know, it sounds crazy, but what can you do?"

Suki shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Personally, I rather want Katara to get married to someone she loves and that I know, than have my father choose an arranged marriage for Katara, and make her live miserably."

"I never thought about that…," Suki said as she yawned and laid down beside Sokka, her head gently crashing down on the pillow.

"Yeah, but I'm only thinking about her happiness, even if it hurts everyone else."

"You mean Aang, right?"

"Yeah, poor guy, but I'm pretty sure Toph could be just right for him!"

"I heard that!" Toph hit the wall, her room was next to Sokka's and Suki's room, to her dismay.

"Geesh Toph! Can you stop being so nosy?"

"Well, _I would, _but someone is talking too loud, you guys can't let me go to sleep!"

"Sorry Toph! We didn't mean it!" Yelled Suki.

"That's ok! Good night you guys."

"Good night, Toph!" They both said.

The silence overtook them once more, the only sounds around were their breathing.

"Sokka?"

"Hmmm?"

"So if Zuko tells Katara how he feels about her, and vice versa, are you going to encourage them to get married?"

"Well, _kinda, _why?"

"What happens if they don't think that way? What happens if she doesn't want the relationship to go all the way to that situation?"

"In a way, I think it's better, and in another, I wouldn't want an arranged marriage for her."

Suki sighed, "Sokka,do you really want Katara to get married?"

Sokka turned to face Suki, "No, I really don't. Honestly, I never liked the idea of Katara growing up. **Never. ** But life's like that. Katara has to grow up. She has the right to fall in love with anyone she wants to."

Suki saw how sad Sokka looked when he said that.

He bit his lip, as a tear escaped and ran down his right eye.

Suki hugged him close to her and kissed his tear away.

"Don't worry Sokka, Katara will always be your little sister. Always."

Sokka sniffed and gently bought his lips against hers.

She pulled away and closed her eyes.

I hope so Suki, I hope so…"

Sokka then, closed his eyes….

**Yeah, I don't normally do this, but this is to inform you, the reader that Sokka in this story is going to be the "confused" , over protective brother. Aang, well we all know what he's capable of doing, so maybe both Sokka and Aang are going to try to stop Katara from being with Zuko, after that, who knows where this all ends. Please review, and any questions feel free to ask them and I will message back. Nice suggestions are well received and nice reviews as well. Peace.**


End file.
